Liberl Ark
The is a floating city and the final dungeon of . It originally was populated the ancient Zemurian civilization, and perpetually stayed afloat by two powerful ancient artifacts as the infinite energy source: Aureole, the Shining Ring and the Arca of Recluse. Description Geography The city is composed of several areas such as the residential area Cradle, the West Calmare Station in the Park Area, the Industrial Area, the Factory Area and at the center of the Ark, The Central Tower Access Pillar. All the areas are connected by The Rail Halo, a sort of train or carriage that uses suspended rails and is also connected by several underground passages. Most of the passages, doors and the Rail Halo can only be activated by an ancient device called Gospel which are obtained via several computers found in the city. These machines only recognize and obey the ancient people. Nobody in the party except Kloe Rinz were able to reactivate the devices, since her biological imprints are the closest match to one of the ancients, Celeste D. Auslesse Background ''Trails in the Sky SC'' The rising of the floating city's appearance stirred turmoil in Liberl by absorbing all the orbal energy and disabling all technology. As the phenomenon's vicinity reached outside Liberl borders reaching part of the Erebonian Empire, they believe to be a new weapon created by the Kingdom in retaliation from the Hundred Days War. Upon orders from the higher echelon, the Imperial military launched a vanguard squadron of steam tanks but before an attack was launched, Klaudia Von Auselese accompanied by the party retriever to negotiate a cease-fire with the Empire's representative, Olivert Reise Arnor; Olivier's true identity to everybody's surprise. It was the timely appearance of Cassius Bright and the Arseille (equipped with an anti-Gospel system invented by Professor Russell) that reached a temporary stalemate. The whole party reached the city's center, but were shot down by Leonhardt and his dragonic Reverrie, forcing them to crash-land and explore around the different areas of the city. Arriving in Residental Block - Cradle, the party rescues Josette (where the Capuas also crashlanded) who explains that she escaped from the society's jaegers except her brothers and the bandits are imprisoned aboard the Glorious docked at the Industrial Block - Factoria. Josette joins the group to rescue her family while confronting Gilbert who was no pushover. After the Capuas' rescue, the party finally reached the Central Tower where they fought the stationed Enforcers one by one until finally reaching the top where Leonhardt awaits. After the battle, Joshua fights Leonhardt where the two eventually make up. But Weissmann appears wounding Loewe, and regains control of Joshua where they teleport away to the Aureole's location. Joshua broke free from Weissmann's control and fought against Weissmann who absorbed the Aureole's power and created a barrier making him invincible. But Leonhardt descends and at his sacrifice, he destroyed the barrier with his demon sword returning the tides to the group's favor. The Aureole disappeared from Weissman's body reverting him to his original form and then disappears. With the Aureole gone, the Liberl Ark was no longer operative and started to fall and crumble apart. Everyone but Joshua and Estelle managed to escape leaving them to find another route from the falling debris. Fortunately, they are rescued in time as they plummet by Ragnard. Category:Trails in the Sky Dungeons Category:Liberl Locations